Gara-Gara Kacamata
by Aquaflew
Summary: Hanya karena memakai kacamata imej seseorang bisa berubah. Kau percaya? Warning inside. RnR, please :))


**Gara-Gara Kacamata!**

.

 **Naruto** **(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Bad Diction**

.

Fic ini menulis ulang dari manga **Legenda Evolusi Laki-Laki Berkacamata** karya **Kaoru Ichinose**

.

^ **DLDR**

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, namaku. Umur 16 tahun. Siswi tingkat dua di _Konoha High School._ Gadis yang ceria dan enerjik. Kalian bisa melihat sendiri 'kan? Aku sangat enerjik, bahkan pagi-pagi begini aku sudah berlari sepanjang koridor untuk melakukan pemanasan. . . bercanda kok.

Aku sedang menuju ke kelas B dari tingkat 2. Bukan. Bukan kelas milikku. Aku sebenarnya berada di kelas E, hanya saja aku sedikit ada urusan dengan seseorang yang berada di kelas B. Ya, seseorang yang―oh itu dia kelas B.

"Eh, anak yang dari kelas B tadi keren ya," bisik salah seorang rombongan gadis di koridor.

"Iya. Ganteng banget _pake_ kacamata!" sahut teman si gadis.

"Sepertinya ia baru memakai kacamata hari ini. Ya ampun. . keren sekali!"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara. Sedikit tertarik dengan percakapan para gadis tadi. 'Hm.. Cowok keren berkacamata dari kelas B. Siapa ya?'―

"―Aduh," tiba-tiba aku menubruk seseorang. Duh, gara-gara cowok kacamata. "M-aMaaf!" Aku menunduk meminta maaf.

 **DEG.**

Saat aku menatap wajah yang berada diatasku . . . debaran jantung milikku tiba-tiba menggila. Iris gelap yang menatapku tajam dibalik lensa kacamata terasa menembus dadaku. Tapi―

"Huh. Aku pikir orang bodoh mana yang menabrakku. Ternyata kau, Sakura." sebuah suara yang terdengar sinis menyapa indra pendengaranku.

Pemilik suara itu ternyata adalah teman masa kecilku yang seharusnya sering aku lihat wajahnya. Sasuke Uchiha. Kenapa tadi aku sempat tidak mengenalnya?

"Baru pakai. . kacamata ya?" tanyaku.

"Soalnya makin sulit melihat papan tulis," sahut Sasuke. aku mengkutinya menuju tempat duduknya. "Terus ada perlu apa? Aku yakin kau mau minta tolong," tebaknya jitu.

"Ah, iya! Aku mau meminjam buku teks matematika. Tapi aku sedikit kaget karena tadi sempat nggak mengenalimu."

"Kau lupa lagi? Dasar kau ini, nggak berkembang, ya. Dari kecil ini sudah yang keberapa ratus kali..," Sasuke masih mengomel sambil mengambil buku di dalam tas miliknya. "Kau itu yang berkembang hanya lebar jidatmu Haruno, otakmu juga dong!" ucapnya pedas.

Grrrr "Sasuke juga tolong perbaiki mulut beracunmu itu dong!" balasku tidak terima.

"Jadi perkataanku terdengar seperti itu ya?"

Mataku menyipit saat menatap benda persegi yang di gerakkan di samping wajah Sasuke. Buku teks Matematikanyaaaa!

"Maaf. Tolong pinjamkan buku itu, Sasuke- _sama,_ " pintaku― terpaksa memelas.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti," Sasuke mendaratkan buku itu di atas kepalaku.

* * *

Kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Ibu kami yang tetanggaan dan seumuran adalah teman akrab. Yah, karena itu, secara alami kami melewati waktu bersama. Sekarang, keberadaan Sasuke sudah seperti udara dan aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengannya. Meskipun dia adalah orang yang kasar, sinis, aneh, sombong, dan arogan. Ehem. Biar kuperjelas. Pokoknya, walaupun sifatnya itu jeleeek sekali, aku tetap ada disekitarnya.

"Tapi hanya karena kacamata, imejnya jadi berubah, ya," ucapku sambil menerawang.

"Eh? Tentang Sasuke, ya?" sahut Mama.

"Hm," jawabku seadanya. Sepertinya Mama sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Samar-samar tercium bau kare.

"Pasti cocok banget, 'kan? Gimana? Keren, nggak?" tanya Mama terdengar ceria.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Aduh, Ma. Kalau cowok ganteng yang memakai kacamata, sih, mungkin jadi tambah ganteng. Yang kita bicarakan ini Sasuke, _lhoo_!"

"Ng?" Mama sedikit terheran dan menatapku "..Jangan-jangan, karena kamu selalu berada di sampingnya, jadi nggak sadar ya? Dasar anak mama ini.. padahal Sasuke kan ganteng banget," ucap Mama dengan wajah serius.

HA?

Oh iya . . Grombolan anak-anak cewek yang berada di koridor waktu itu juga membicarakan Sasuke. **DEG!**

 **Nggak.**

Nggak mungkin!

Wajah Sasuke yang _itu_ tiba-tiba terbayang di benakku. Nggak mungkin aku deg-degan karena dia. Ya! Itu sangat tidak mungkin, 'kaaaan?!

Lagipula dia bukan cowok. Dia adalah monster kasar-arogan-jelek yang tidak bisa halus saat bersama _Lady_. Pasti ini semua karena kacamata sialan ituuu!

 **Ya, ini pasti gara-gara kacamatanya!**

* * *

"Sasuke, tungguuu!"

Aku mengejar Sasuke saat ia menuju anak tangga untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Ngomong-ngomong, ini sudah waktunya pulang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dan jeleknya lagi, Sasuke sama sekal tidak menghentikan langkah kakinya meskipun dia tau aku mengejarnya. Dasaaaaar!

"Sasuke, tunggu! Aku minta foto!"

"Foto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Bagus, dia mulai berjalan pelan-pelan.

"Iya. Mama bawel mau lihat kamu yang lagi pakai kacamata."

"Habis lihat mau apa memanganya? Benar-benar, anak dan ibu sama saja," sahut Sasuke.

"Hahh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku memujimu."

"Eh?"

"Tapi bohong."

"HAH?"

Tuh, 'kan? Seperti biasa, orang yang menyebalkan. Mama memintaku untuk mengambil foto Sasuke yang berkacamata. Kemudian karena foto itu mau dipajang, Mama ingin agar kami foto berdua. tapi orang ini.. grrr.. Ganteng apanya? Tidak sama sekali!

"Ayolah, 'kan hanya sekedar foto. Kenapa pelit sekali sih!" rengekku dan menarik lengan Sasuke.

Tarikanku membuat lengan kami bertumbukan. Sedikit terkejut saat aku merasakan ada aliran listrik statis pada lengan kami yang bersinggungan. Tapi hal itu tidak lama, karena Sasuke mendorong kepalaku menjauh.

"Oi, jangan dekat-dekat." Sasuke masih berusaha mendorong kepalaku menjauh.

"A. .Apaan sih? Sakit, tahu!" Aku melepaskan lengan Sasuke. Beneran sakit nih. Kasar sekali, sih!

"Kenapa kau juga harus ikut foto?" protes Sasuke.

"Karena Mama mintanya kita foto berdua, Sasuke!"

Aku merasa jengah. Segera saja aku menempatkan ponsel milikku―yang sudah membuka aplikasi kamera depan― di depan wajah kami berdua.

"Uh.. lenganku pendek. Wajah kita jadi terlihat sangat besar."

"Ck. Sini berikan padaku." Sasuke merebut ponselku. Ia menggantikanku memegang ponsel, bersiap mengambil foto.

 **DEG.**

Lagi-lagi aku terkejut ketika tangan kami bersentuhan. Seakan ada percikan bunga api yang menyengat jemariku.

' _ **Coba sekali-kali lihat Sasuke sebagai seorang laki-laki'**_

Ughhh.. kata-kata Mama tiba-tiba terngiang di benakku.

Eh. . sejak kapan lengan Sasuke sepanjang ini?

Badannya juga . . sejak kapan Sasuke setinggi ini? Padahal saat ini aku berdiri satu anak tangga lebih atas dari Sasuke. Ya, sejak kapan―

"Oi, kau melihat kemana?" tegur Sasuke.

 **DEG**

 **Sial. Wajah kami sangat dekat!**

 **Trak.**

Ponselku jatuh saat aku reflek mendorong dada Sasuke manjauh. Wajah kami sama-sama memerah saat menyadari jarak wajah kami sangat dekat.

"Ka-kacamata. ."

"Hah?"

"Le-lepaskan kacamatamu," Aku berusaha meraih kacamata di wajahnya.

Sasuke terus menghindar. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Aku sedikit panik karena debaran dadaku yang menggila. "Su-sudah lepaskan sa―"

 **.**

 **.**

Eh? Kakiku terpeleset. . .

Parah . . apa yang aku lakukan? Aku pasti akan diejek Sasuke lagi. Ini semuanya, gara-gara **kacamata!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BRUK-BRAK-BRAK**

 **(Jatuh dari tangga deh..)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakiit. ." Eh, tidak juga.

 **DEG**

Aku terkejut ketika wajah Sasuke ada di bawahku.

"SAKURA! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Ada yang terluka?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak karena panik.

 **DEG**

Jantungku berdegup semakin kencang..

"Sakit . ." rintihku tanpa sadar.

Debaran menggila yang membuat dadaku sakit.

"Dimana?"

Aku terhipnotis oleh mata yang memiliki iris gelap indah di hadapanku.

"Dadaku . ." bisikku.

"Da. . da. .?" Sasuke tampak bingung dengan jawabanku "Hah?"―Oke dia cengo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kacamata Sasuke terlepas tidak jauh dari tempat kami jatuh. Meskipun Sasuke tanpa memakai kacamata, jantungku masih saja berdegup kencang. Padahal aku sudah bertingkah konyol. Ternyata. . .penyebabnya bukan karena kacamata.

* * *

 **OWARI**

* * *

Haloo!

Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan diatas, fic ini menulis ulang dari manga **Legenda Evolusi Laki-Laki Berkacamata** karya Kaoru Ichinose.

* * *

 **RNR, _please_ :)**


End file.
